conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
About the language - Isgalino, grammatically Isgalino has been changed significantly. Originally a language very much derived from Spanish, Italian and English, it borrowed its grammatical construction from English. But over time it has been decided that it would base its grammar on a system much more similar to Italian, and Spanish rather than English. Another issue was noticed after around a week of its original texts, it was the fact that it used an unusually transformed version of the Latin alphabet, e.g. (Á,É,Í,Ó,Ú) & Odd consonants (Ĉ,Ĝ,Ŝ,Ĵ). This was sure to be a problem when it was written down, as most computer keyboards do not have these unusual characters and most people are simply not used to writing them. The letters and markings were also deemed unnecessary, and so the alphabet was reconsidered and now uses the standard familiar Latin alphabet used by modern English but with some letters unused & removed. To find out more about the alphabet and how they sound, look at "Alphabet Pronunciation". =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. A- A''nt. B- ''B''ig. C- ''C''ar. D- ''D''og. E- ''E''nd. F- ''F''ox. G- ''G''od. H- ''H''ot. I- ''EE''l. J- ''J''ob. L- ''L''ot. M- ''M''ob. N- ''N''ip. O- ''O''n. P- ''P''op. R- ''R''at. (The R is pronounced the Spanish way) S- ''S''at. T- ''T''op. U- B''OO V- V''al. W- ''W''in. Y- ''Y''ou. Z- ''Z''ed. Letters (K,Q,X) are not used in the Isgalino alphabet and are replaced according to a more regular phonetic system in Isgalino. C is used instead of K. Q is replaced with C & U both connected together, for example this happens in other Isgalino words G & U connected together make a similar sound. Like in Spanish "'Cu'ando" or Italian "Lin'gu'a". X is replaced with C & S, the S followed after the C. Diphthongs Other alphabetical sounds represented by more than one letter; Compared to the pronunciation in English. The long '''A in the English word "S'a'''me" is represented by the letters '''AI'. For example Isgalino word "Serv'ai'", which is the verb "to look" (Notice the similarities between serv'ai' & surv'ey'). The long I in the English word "Friday" is represented by the letters EI. For example "M'y'", in English. Another thing to take notice to is the O at the end of a word in Isgalino is pronounced like in the English word "N'o'". But in a word, not at the end, it is pronounced as a standard Isgalino O. Although when a noun which has "o" at the end is pluralized the "o" does not make the long "o" sound that it would normally make at the end of a word, it instead makes a normal "o" like it would inside a word. E.g. Le stan'o'''s pensai cua? '''OY', pronounced the same as many English words, E.g. "T'oy'". Other letters connected to create new sounds; CH, when connected as shown "Ch" make the sound in the English word "Ch'''ocolate". Another connected set of letters is, '''SH, when connected as shown "Sh" make the sound in the English word "Sh'''ock". Also '''JH, when connected as shown "Jh" make the sound in English/French word "Entour'age'". The significance is with the pronunciation of the AGE at the end of the word. Or the pronunciation of "Gar'age'" the same thing, AGE pronunciation. Or like in French "Bon'j'''our". '''AU' make the sound like in the English C'''''ow. CU like in English QU. E.g. Qu'''estion. '''GU like in Italian GU. E.g. Lin'gu'a. TH like in English TH. E.g. Th'e. =Basic Grammar= Isgalino uses a similar grammatical construction to Italian and Spanish. E.g. Nouns before Adjectives is a notable concept compared to many Germanic languages. The language uses the normal Subject-Verb-Object used in English and other european languages. The construction of grammar isn't unusual and follows many of the same rules as fellow Latin influenced languages. Although English influences grammatical construction also. In Isgalino phrases such as "the fact that", "the thing is" are used. These are more English phrases and reasoning rather than anything else. In looking at grammar tense is an important thing to understand, this is probably what sets it apart from other languages. Common verbs English- Isgalino Have- Tenai Want- Need- Nesitai Look- Servai Whisper- Nisaplai Talk- Saplai Shout- Melisaplai Ask- Ascai Walk- Carinai Run- Melicarinai Sit- Nifidai Stand- Fidai ("Fidai" also means "Foot".) Jump- Soltai Think- Pensai Laugh- Joke- Word gender In Isgalino to say masculine "'The" we would say Le. To say the feminine "The" we say Il. A noun ending with "o" means that the noun is masculine. A noun ending with "a" means that the noun is feminine. A noun ending with any other letter means it is neither masculine or feminine, and so the "Le" word for "The" is used. Cueno es le depai tren? Jhores '''il' reg'a' nesitai a fintrai et in il hor'a'.'' Translation; "When is the next train? Because the girl needs to find it in the hour". Jhores means Because in English, it is a mixture of two words, jhor= for, and es= is. Jhora means Why in English, it's a mixture of the words, jhor= for, and cua= what. Although "jhor-cua" is acceptable. The line separating jhor from cua is used to indicate to the reader that the phrase means "Why". Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi (Me does not exist in Isgalino, Mi means both I''', and '''Me.) He- Li She- Shi It- Et They- Lis We- Mis You- Thi You all/lot- This Is there some kind of relation between the pronouns? You might ask. There in fact is. The relation is hard to explain in English because English or any other language simply doesn't use a relationship like this, but I will try to explain, once this relationship is understood the pronouns are very easy to understand. For example, "Li" means "He", and so in Isgalino to say "They" we say "Lis", it literally translates in English as "Hes", literally a pluralization of "He". Why is "He" used when talking about something that has no particular gender? Well that is because in Isgalino masculine nouns etcetera are dominant. The same thing happens with "We", in Isgalino "Mi" means "I" so to say "We" you would say "Mis" which literally translates in English as "Is", a pluralization of "I". The same thing happens with "Thi", which means "You". So to pluralize "You" we say "This". Literally "You lot". Although this concept is unusual and maybe slightly confusing at first when it is understood it makes the pronouns of Isgalino very simple and gives them a good relationship. Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mai Your- The His- Li's Her- Shi's Our- Lios You lot's- Thios Their- Thes Why is the apostrophe used in "Li's" and "Shi's"? You may ask. In Isgalino an apostrophe is used to indicate possession, and so "His" and "Her" are possession, in Isgalino they are the same as the pronouns but with an apostrophe to indicate that they are possessive pronouns. Tense Isgalino has its own way of expressing tense, past, present, future & present continuous(Usually used to express continuing, ongoing actions which are taking place at the moment of speaking or writing.) To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino we add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino we add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing we add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running". This would be, "Michael pensai'os' li tenai'os' e problemi melicarinai'go'". In the sentence "pensai" is the verb "think" so the past tense is "os". "Melicarinai" is the verb "run" so to make Melicarinai present continuing we add "go". =Dictionary= In Isgalino there is a smaller amount of vocabulary compared to other languages. This makes learning it much easier and reduces the amount of words needed to be learned. To make something opposite we add "NI" to the front of the word. For example "Nibon". This means "Bad". If we actually breakdown the word it is easier to understand why it is like that. "Bon" means "Good", and so if "Ni" means opposite or not something then "Nibon" means "Not good/bad". This basis works for many words in Isgalino, mainly adjectives & verbs. These adjectives are split from the Other languages' adjectives into Primary adjective and Secondary adjectives of Isgalino. For example Beautiful is a Primary adjective and Ugly is a Secondary adjective, as beautiful is more Prime or Original than Ugly. So to say Beautiful it is Bonito, so ugly is the adjective which is changed, so ugly is Nibonito.(Bear in mind this example is fairly difficult to possibly explain but I'll show you another easier more logical one.) Another example is Talk which is the Primary adjective, (Mainly primary adjectives are more important than Secondary adjectives or are louder, faster, or more beneficial.) Talk/Speak in Isgalino is "Saplai" so to say "Whisper" we would say "Nisaplai". This same rule also concerns making something more something,"Meli" is the thing we use for this. For example we know if Saplai is talk then "Shout" is simply "Melisaplai". You can see an example of this in the sentence above, the one explaining tense, it says "Melicarinu", the "carinu" bit is Walk. =Example text= Le stano ru servaios ad le lufo gri, bero le lufo no pensai de le stano, li carinaios niad. '' English = "The red dog looked at the grey wolf, but the wolf did not think of the dog, he walked away." ''Ado, mai namo es Forsa. Mi livai in Isgalina, Valai De Hiros, et es il sita prinsipal de Isgalina. Mi livaigo in Isgalina jhor desantrio anyos. Mi livaios in Portugalina jhor duo anyos, mi natasaios in Portugalina. English = "Hello, my name is Forsa. I live in Isgalina, "Valai De Hiros", it is the capital city of Isgalina. I have been living in Isgalina for thirteen years. I lived in Portugal for two years, I was born in Portugal. Connectives Isgalino - English Cin- With Ni- Without (Literally "Not with"). Ad- At An- And Bero- But O- Or Jhores- Because A- To E- A Phrases English - Isgalino Good morning- Bon mino Good day- Bon dio Good evening- Bon sentrai dio Good night- Bon noto Hello- Ado Goodbye- Niado Welcome- Bonado How are you- Como es thi? Yes- Si (Also means "Always".) No- Nisi Colours English - Isgalino Colour- Colero White- Blanco (Also means "Blank".) Grey- Gri Black- Nero Blue- Blu (Also means "Sky".) Red- Ru Green- Grenai (Also means "Grass".) Purple- Perplio Yellow- Yielo Numbers Isgalino - English Ono- One Duo- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fifo- Five Seso- Six Seto- Seven Oto- Eight Novo- Nine Des- Ten To say eleven in Isgalino we simply say "Desanona". Literally "ten and one". Des means ten, An means and,' Ona' means one. This pattern continues from 10 onwards until twenty, which is something else. Food & Drink Food and drink as a whole contains a large amounts of various nouns. Including animals, fruit, vegetable, and various drinks. In that case I will go over some of the things you'll need when talking about food and drink. Meats/fish - Cinais/pes English - Isgalino Pork- Pigo (Literally "Pig".) Beef- Cau (Literally "Cow".) Bacon- Pigo thino (Literally "Thin pork".) Chicken- Polo Turkey- Terci Fruits - Frutas Apple- Aplo Pear- Pera Pineapple- Triaplo (Literally "Apple tree", Tree is "Tria".) Orange- Oranja Banana- Banana Kiwi- Ciwi Mango- Mango Category:Languages